Shadow's Saga
by SilverFrostSupreme
Summary: Bulkhead and Wheeljack have been lovers for years and after the incident with Makeshift they bond. Includes spoilers for Con Job, Loose Cannons, Triage, and Hurt. You have been warned. My Ocs- Ironelle, Nova, Luna, Shadow belong to me./ DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! THEY BELONG TO HASBRO!
1. Con Job

A/N: Hello Readers! Re-writes are awesome. I hope this is way better than the previous version. I'm sorry for the sudden deletion of the WHOLE of Shadow's Saga but I'm trying to get this done. I hope you like this version better than the last.

 **Bulkhead's POV...**

 _"So who's the boyfriend?"_

Those words ran through my head repeatedly as I walked to my private quarters with Wheeljack following me.

"So what's up Bulk? You're acting strange." I smiled slightly and put in the pass code for my quarters. Wheeljack followed me in and I picked him up in a hug.

"That's the Bulkhead I know," Wheeljack cooed into my audio. I shuddered slightly, set him down, and kissed him passionately. Wheeljack pressed his servos to my chest. We finally pulled away and Jackie smirked at me.

"This is what you brought me here for Bulk? To kiss?"

"No," I replied and took his servos in mine.

"I took you here so we can spend some time together. I haven't seen my partner in stellar cycles." Jackie chuckled, pulled my head lower, and kissed me again. This time I picked his legs up and held him in my arms.

Jackie pulled away and smiled at me. He pressed our foreheads together.

"You have a good point Bulk." I still held Jackie and he rested his arm on my shoulder and we stood in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's presence. I sighed and sat on my berth. Jackie still sat in my arms and I smiled.

"I love you Jackie."

"I love you too Bulk." Wheeljack rested his helm against my shoulder.

"Hey Jackie. I think we should finally do what you suggested all those stellar cycles ago."

"What would what be Bulk?"

"That we should bond and be bondmates. If you still want to." Jackie smiled at me and kissed me passionately again.

"I didn't suggest it for nothing Bulkhead. I love ya. Ellie knew it too. She walked in on us interfacing before..." I smiled happily.

"I can't believe you still remember Ellie."

"She was our friend. I couldn't forget her or you Bulk. You two were too special to me," he said. Jackie then proceeded to kiss me more and we had some fun.

 **The Next day...**

 **Normal POV...**

Bulkhead and Wheeljack walked towards the main room and Ratchet was there with two energon cubes.

"There you two are! I thought I was going to have to drag you two off your berths."

"Sorry Ratchet. We stayed up late talking last night," Bulkhead lied.

"Sure." Ratchet handed them each a cube.

"Thanks Ratch." Bulkhead smiled.

"I'm going to help Jackie with his ship. We'll be in the back of the base for a while."

"Fine by me Bulkhead. Just remember you have patrol this morning."

"All right Ratch," Bulkhead pulled Wheeljack to the back where the Jackhammer was stored. He flipped on the lights. Wheeljack bent over and purged. Bulkhead rubbed his back struts.

"You feeling ok Jackie?"

"Yeah just feeling a little nauseous. I think I'll be fine in a nano-klik." Wheeljack stood back up and rubbed his midsection. Wheeljack walked into the Jackhammer.

"Get in here Bulk." Bulkhead followed. Wheeljack held a cube of light blue, almost white, energon.

"High grade? How did you get high grade?"

"I kept some from back on Cybertron. I got several cubes. You want some?"

"Sure. But neither of us needs too much. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Wheeljack laughed.

"Of course I do. You could of sparked me if Ellie hadn't of stopped us."

"Yeah. That was embarrassing."

"You think?"

 **Later**

"Now that you're part of Team Prime we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. I have some ideas," said Bulkhead as he elbowed Wheeljack in the chest. Wheeljack looked down and then at Bulkhead.

"Uh...about that Bulk. Now that my ship's repaired I'm...itching to know what else I might find out there." Miko ran up to them.

"Wait! You're leaving? Why?" she asked.

"Well...because some Bots never change." Bulkhead chuckled and smiled at Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack," Optimus started.

"Know that you always have a haven here." Bulkhead hugged Wheeljack's shoulders.

"Jackie never stays but he always comes back." Wheeljack smiled and they bumped fists.

 **Outside with the Jackhammer**

"There's room for two Bulk, even with a backside like yours," said Wheeljack.

"Who know who we might find out there. Some of the old crew. Maybe Ellie's still floating around out there somewhere." Bulkhead looked at Jackie and then turned to look at the humans. Miko hung her head. Bulkhead chuckled.

"Sound like fun Jackie but my ties are here now...with them...with her." Wheeljack just nodded.

"If anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you," the white mech said to Miko.

"I'll take good care of him," Miko took out her phone.

"Now say cheese." She quickly snapped a picture of the two.

 _:I'm going to miss you Jackie.::_

 _::I'm going to miss you too, you old wrecking ball.::_


	2. Wheeljack's Travels

_**Wheeljack's POV**_

 **2 Orbital Cycles**

Well it's official. I'm sparked with Bulkhead's sparkling. It has been a month since I left that rock and I felt the small spark transfer. Is Primus sure about this? Can I handle a sparkling? I'm not sure if I was programmed for this scrap. Ellie would think differently. She always does. I wonder how Bulkhead is. I can't feel him through our bond anymore. I'm too far. But he's online. He must be fine. Hopefully. Primus will protect that old wrecking ball. He has to. I couldn't live if I lost Bulkhead. He is going to meet his sparkling.

 **5 Orbital Cycles**

It's official that this little spark has Bulkhead's strength. He or she kicked my back the other day and it hurt. I wonder how it's doing? This is when I actually wish I had a medic around. Or at least Ellie. She's been sparked before. She would know if he/she is doing ok. Speaking of Ellie I found her a few days ago. We chatted for a while. I told her about the sparkling. She was ecstatic. She told me, "I told you that you and Bulkhead were going to bond eventually!" She was right about that. We're planning to meet up again sometime. I hope we can. I miss that femme.

 **8 Orbital Cycles**

Alright. So it's 8 orbital cycles now. Nothing is happening and it's the tail-end of the cycle. I feel like I should be worried. I've have no signs that the sparkling is going to come any time soon. Maybe I should go back to Earth to tell the doc? Honestly he would probably just scold me. Like Echo used to. They were siblings weren't they? I don't know. I'd have to ask him. Oh well. I've thought of a few names for the sparkling. It's it's a femme, Nightwise, Skystorm, Silverlight, Shadow or Aurora. If it's a mech Sidelock or Shadow. Shadow is my favorite.

 **10 Orbital Cycles**

Alright. This can't be normal. Not at all. 10 cycles? I hope the sparkling is ok. He/She is still kicking so I hope He/She is doing ok. I have gotten contact from Seaspray. We're going to meet up. This is going to be great. Seaspray is the only wrecker left besides me, Bulk, and Ellie. I really hope Seaspray hasn't fallen into his old habits. He was forced into the Wreckers cause some big doctors thought it would help him with his addictions. He was addicted to Syk and Crysmag. We could tell sadly. He told us that his brother, Beachcomber, got him addicted. It wasn't good for him but he's one of the nicest mechs you can ever meet.

 **11 Orbital Cycles**

Seaspray's gone. No sign from Ellie. But I'm chasing that knockoff that killed Seaspray. His name is Dreadwing. He's a Decepticon. We're on the edge of Earth's Galaxy. I may get to see my lover again. Hopefully Bulk is still good. I'm starting to feel him through our bond again.


	3. Loose Cannons

"Prime! What in blazes are your people doing out here? We had an agreement!" Agent Fowler yelled.

* * *

"Look, even if it weren't for the humans we couldn't fight the Cons right now. We're outnumbered." Wheeljack sat up from leaning against the Jackhammer.

"Roadbuster, Pyro, Impactor, Rotorstorm, Seaspray all dust."

"That's what I'm talking about. Wreckers are Autobots there just aren't many of us left. But it we get behind Optimus we'll have a chance to end this once and for all."

"Guys like Optimus they talk a good game but when but when you're in the scrap they don't want to get their hands dirty."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you don't know Optimus like i do. Being a wrecker meant everything to me but i left all of that behind."

"Because Prime was the real thing blah, blah, blah," Wheeljack snapped. Inside the Jackhammer, something started beeping. Wheeljack growled and walked in.

"Wheeljack i know you're out there listening. I have a proposition for you."

"Is that—?"

"Dreadwing."

"Meet me at theses coordinates if you have the spark."

"I'll see you there 'Con. Just to watch you fry." Wheeljack sat in his pilot's seat.

"Jackie it's a trap!" Bulkhead said.

"I know it's a trap but when has that ever stopped me?"

Bulkhead sat in the seat beside Wheeljack.

" At least let me call for backup."

"You know Wreckers don't call for backup."

"They call for clean up!" they said together. They Hi-5ed and Bulkhead sat in the seat. Wheeljack took off and he looked at Bulkhead. Bulkhead was staring at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Is there something different about you Jackie?"

"Like?" Wheeljack put the Jackhammer on autopilot.

"You seem...bulkier."

"Bulkier?" Wheeljack chuckled.

"I guess I am. But that's your fault." The green wrecker looked at the white in confusion.

"How is that my fault?"

"Because you sparked me."

"What?!" Bulkhead blinked.

"And you've been fighting? Jackie that's danger..." the green mech trailed off.

"You've been gone for over a year. That doesn't add up. Bots are only sparked for 9 months."

"And probably by a miracle of Primus I am still sparked and waiting for his or her arrival."

"Jackie did you cheat on me?" Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead before erupting into laughter.

"Cheat on you? Bulk you make me laugh! You took me first and from the moment we bonded you're the only one to make me overload."

"Jackie."

"It's true Bulk! I don't even know how it's happened. There's been no labor, no contractions of any kind."

"You need to turn around and go back to base. The sparkling could be dead."

"Nope. Kicking right now. Pretty hard too." Wheeljack grabbed Bulkhead's servo and pressed it gently against the swell. Bulkhead blinked and moved closer.

"Jackie...We need to turn back. You and the sparkling can't do this. You can't get hurt!"

"No way. I need to do this."

* * *

Wheeljack looked at the bomb.

"Get out of here already!"

"I didn't leaving you on Sandokan and I'm not leaving you here."

"Face it there's only one bot who can defuse this mess and his name's Dreadwing."

"Blaster fire's getting closer as if the commander—" Bulkhead punched him in the head. Wheeljack rubbed his helm as Bulkhead ran off.

"Sorry Jackie its cause I love ya."

* * *

Bulkhead handed a cube to Wheeljack and smiled.

"Come back to my quarters. I want to talk to you." Wheeljack followed the taller mech. Bulkhead locked the door to his quarters.

"What's up Bulk?"

"I want to talk about today."

"What about?"

"You fighting while sparked. Why won't you tell Ratchet?!"

"Because if they knew they would question and who knows what they would have us do."

"There are already sparklings here Jackie. Nothing would happen to the sparkling."

"How about I make a deal with you? If or when I go into labor I'll go to the doc."

"Fine." Bulkhead hugged him. Wheeljack held Bulkhead's servo to his bump and the green Wrecker felt the sparkling faintly kick Wheeljack's armor.

"Hello little one." Bulkhead smiled.

"I think it's happy to know you're going to be close."

"I know I definitely am." Wheeljack smiled.

"I know you are Bulk." Bulkhead gently held Wheeljack's face and kissed him.


	4. The Femme Wrecker

"There's a Cybertronian ship in Earth's atmosphere?" asked Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead did Wheeljack go back to into space?" asked Ratchet.

"No he's been up in that cave trying to repair the Jackhammer when he's not in his bunk."

"I forgot he spends most of his time repairing or recharging," groaned Ratchet.

"Optimus!" The Prime walked to the computer from wondering the halls.

"What is it Ratchet?"

"There's a Cybertronian ship in Earth's atmosphere and it seems to be crashing from the signal's decreasing altitude." The bleeping signal hit the surface.

"All right."

"Bulkhead and Ratchet, come with me to investigate."

"Raf can you open the ground bridge when we are ready to come back?"

"Yes." He pulled out his laptop and opened the ground bridge after Ratchet put in the coordinates.

"All right!" Miko jumped in excitement, "I hope it's another Bot."

"Me too," the small boy said.

Bulkhead looked at the ship. It looked like the Jackhammer but it had green and blue stripes and it had a large Autobot insignia on both its sides.

"I know this ship!"

"You do?"

"IT's a wrecker ship. Most wreckers had one of these. It's like the Jackhammer."

"Do you know who this vessel belongs to Bulkhead?" asked Optimus.

"An old friend." Bulkhead walked to it and knocked on the side. The door opened and a femme looked out with her gun extended.

"Friend or Foe?"

"Friend," Bulkhead said.

"Bulk?" She stepped out and looked at the green mech.

"Hey Ellie."

"Bulkhead!" She ran and Bulkhead picked her up in a hug. She hugged his neck and smiled happily.

"I haven't seen you in forever wrecking ball! Not since you left the Wreckers."

"Me neither Ellie." Bulkhead set her down.

"Optimus Prime. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too. What is your designation?"

"Ironelle sir."

"Welcome to Earth Ironelle."

* * *

 _::Wheeljack get down here!::_ called Bulkhead through the comm-link.

 _::Why?::_

 _::Ironelle.::_

 _::Ironelle? She's here?::_

 _::Yup.::_

 _::I'll be right there.::_

"Wheeljack? He's here on Earth too?"

"Yeah he came back a few weeks earlier."

"Haven't seen him since he left the Wreckers and went solo. I kept contact with him for a few more orbital cycles afterwards but lost his signal." A white, green, and red Lancia drove in and transformed.

"Where is she?"

"Jackie!" She ran in front of him and they hugged. He hugged her

"How do you know her again?" asked Miko.

"She's special."

"How?" The girl looked confused

"She the only femme Wrecker in existence."

"She's a Wrecker?"

"Yep I'm a wrecker but it's not such a big deal."

"Yeah it is. No femme ever wanted to be a Wrecker. You're the one and only," Bulkhead said. Wheeljack nodded in agreement and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"So?" She rolled her optics and hit Wheeljack's arm.

"Arm off!"

"So, how did you get here?" asked Miko.

"I was touring 'round galaxies and found this one. I was pulled in by the planet's gravity and crashed."

"So you were in the wreckers? What did you do?"

"Went on missions and I was sort of a medic. I could patch up most small wounds and a few big ones."

"Patched both of us up a few times. And we patched you up a few times." The looked at the smaller femme.

"Yeah yeah yeah. You pride yourselves so much in that." She crossed her arms and rolled her optics.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack if I may interrupt your little reuinion."

"You may not Doc," said Wheeljack.

"I would like to take the time to give Ironelle a checkup."

"I can do that. Let me go Jackie." She removed his arm from her shoulders and followed Ratchet to the big med-bay further in the base.

* * *

...

"Sit there." Ratchet pointed to the berth and she went and sat on it. She looked around the room. The Autobot's medic had a small office, and tables and shelves filled with Cybertronian medicine. He walked over from grabbing something off his table and walked over to the berth. "Lay down." She did as she was told and he scanned her. It was uncomfortably silent and Ironelle broke the silence.

"How long you been a medic?"

"Since before the war. Now come stand over here I need to give you an x-ray." She got off the bed and walked to the machine.

* * *

...

Bulkhead looked at Ironelle then Wheeljack.

"Just pass the thing you old wrecking ball!" yelled Ironelle.

"Think fast!" He lobbed the metal ball at Ironelle. She jumped up and caught the large ball.

"Maybe we should teach her to play dodgeball or basketball or something," said Miko.

"Think fast Jackie!" She threw the metal at the white, green, and red mech. The metal ball hit his chest and knocked him over.

"Jackie!" the two said as they ran over to him.

"Jackie you ok?" Bulkhead helped Wheeljack back to his pedes. Ironelle frowned a bit.

"I'm fine. Just forgot you could throw that hard."

"Sorry sometimes I just don't know my own strength." Ironelle shrugged, smiled at the two and blinked a bit, realizing what she did.

"Wheeljack I'm so sorry! I forgot about the-"

"Hush. It's fine Ellie. No harm done."

"But...Wait have you not tol-"

"We need to talk about this somewhere private." They walked to Bulkhead's quarters and Ellie looked at the two mechs. Wheeljack vented his intakes and looked at Bulkhead.

"Have you guys not told anyone? Jackie I thought you said that you were sparked. Orbital cycles ago! Have you not had it yet?"

"No we haven't told anyone and yes I'm still sparked."

"I missed you guys so bad. So are we really the only ones left?"

"Yeah. Seaspray's dust." She looked down at the ground.

"He told me he was going to meet up with you Jackie but then it was cut and I couldn't pick up his signal. I thought he was gone too."

"He is Tiny. I watched him blow. Dreadwing was the glitch that killed him too." Ironelle sighed.

"We're the only ones left."

"Yeah."

"Neither of us are leaving anytime soon. So you don't have to worry." Ironelle looked down with a slight smile on her face.

"We've got to stick together this time. No more leaving in the middle of the war Bulkhead."

"I promise I'm not."

"And no more of you two going rouge and revolting against the leader."

"Yeah yeah yeah," they both said.


	5. Triage

Wheeljack leaned against the Jackhammer tossing his grenade. The ground bridge opened and both Ratchet and Ironelle stepped out. She ran over to the white mech and smiled. He smiled back and whispered something in Wrecker code to her and she giggled. Wheeljack looked up at the medic.

"The boss thought you needed two bots for backup?" Ratchet walked towards him.

"If you must know Optimus feels strongly that you two require supervision." Ratchet pointed to Wheeljack and Ironelle. Wheeljack held up his arms and Ironelle rolled her optics.

"I'll be sure to be on my best behavior doc." Ratchet partway turned around.

"Please don't call me doc."

"Whatever you say Sunshine." Wheeljack chuckled at his remark and Ratchet sighed. Ironelle chuckled.

"You coming?" Wheeljack and Ironelle walked around to the back. He put his servo over his armor when the tiny sparkling in his chassis kicked.

"You all right?" Ellie asked.

"I'm fine." He walked in and sat down at his controls. She followed close behind. Once Ratchet walked in and sat down, Wheeljack took off.

"So all of team Prime's busy chasing down these 4 Iacon relics?"

"The 4 that are currently in play."

"There's more?" "Megatron maintains possession of the entire Iacon database. We have yet to learn how many more Iacon relics or Decepticon weapons of mass destruction it contains."

"Don't worry doc we got your back." Wheeljack pointed at himself and Ellie.

"My name is not Doc! And I do not require any one watching my back! I proved my metal during the war for Cybertron."

 **Time Skip**

"The right thruster's fried." Wheeljack placed a servo on his hip.

"If you would have pursued Soundwave as I instructed—"

"His little birdie would still be peaking at our tailpipes."

"Jackie's got a point." Ironelle said, examining the damage to the Jackhammer

"See? She agrees with me."

"Well...We need to resume our search for the relic immediately Soundwave may already have reached it." Wheeljack pointed to the Jackhammer.

"The Jackhammer's not going anywhere. You wanna catch that 'Con we need to roll." Wheeljack's optics caught something and he walked over to investigate.

"Make up your mind are we walking or are we driving?"

"Is that?" Ironelle looked in Wheeljack's direction. Wheeljack pulled out his swords. He slowly walked towards Laserbeak. Ironelle followed and pulled out her ax.

"Wheeljack, Ironelle keep your distance. Laserbeak is the eyes and ears of Soundwave." He flipped the drone with his sword.

"Not anymore it isn't." Ratchet walked over and scanned it.

"Operation systems seem functional but offline. Although the crash damaged its optic and audio receptors."

"I guess someone's gonna need a new snitch."

"A minor victory but not the one we are here to achieve." Ratchet walked in the other direction.

"Hang on there, Doc." Ratchet groaned.

"The situation's right for an old wrecker trick." He tossed his grenade and caught it. Ironelle smirked, knowing what he was talking about.

"I'm not sure I follow," said the medic.

"Sooner or later Soundwave's going to come looking for his pet. We let them reunite and return to base packing a live grenade. The first time Wave reaches inside he trips the pin and kaboom!"

"Why plant a mere incendiary device when we could plant a more devastating bomb." He walked back over to Laserbeak.

"A virus." He flipped his servo to his welder and opened Laserbeak.

"To pass from Laserbeak to Soundwave. Then into the Decepticon warship's mainframe where it will transmit the contents of the entire Iacon database to us." Wheeljack walked to the side.

"Sounds complicated. I thought we were in a hurry?"

"Optimus would agree risking the loss of one relic to gain the rest is a worthwhile gamble."

"You really have the shops to pull off that kind of programming?"

"Not alone. I will require backup." He smiled at Wheeljack and Ironelle. Ironelle stood closer to Wheeljack.

 **At the base...**

Raf walked to the med-bay to check on Nova and Luna who thankfully were still recharging. He walked back and put his laptop on his lap.

 _::Rafael we have a situation.::_

 **Ratchet, Ellie, and Wheeljack's position...**

 _::You can write a source code for the virus my scanner will translate it to Cybertronian script as it uploads.::_

 _::I can do it but if we want to keep the virus hidden from the 'Cons we'll need a decoy. You know like a second virus.::_

 _"Or something less complicated."_ Ratchet looked at Wheeljack's grenade.

"A decoy as in we want them to find it but it doesn't blow?"

"Correct."

"Seems like a waste of a perfectly good grenade." He tossed it to Ratchet. Ratchet caught it, took out the core, and placed it inside of Laserbeak.

 _::Wait a minute a grenade inside of Laserbeak inside of Soundwave. Like a Turkducken.::_

 _::I'm...sorry?::_

 _::It's a turkey stuffed with a duck stuffed with a—um never mind.::_ Wheeljack stood off to the side with a servo over his abdomen as the sparkling kicked.

"Not a good time little one," he whispered softly. Ironelle walked next to him.

"You ok? The sparkling coming?" whispered Ellie as she put her servo over his own.

"Nah." Ironelle took her servo and looked up at him with a worried look on her face. Wheeljack's face remained stoic and he looked at her.

"What?" Ratchet looked at them.

"Nothing. Talking to her."

"Talking to him." They pointed to each other.

"Uh huh." Wheeljack started walking away.

"And where are you going?" Ratchet stood up and turned to Wheeljack.

"To buy you some time. And who knows maybe to pick up a relic." He turned to Ellie.

"You gonna come with Tiny?"

"Sure." She followed.

 **Later...**

Ironelle groaned and looked up, clutching her helm.

"Jackie!" He was lying still in the position that Soundwave left him in. She stood up and made her way over to him. She collapsed beside him.

"Jackie? Jackie? Jackie are you all right." She sat on her knees and looked at him.

"Ellie..." She moved closer. She gently rubbed his bump and the sparkling kicked almost faintly. Wheeljack groaned.

"Are you ok Jackie?"

"Contraction..."

"That's not good."

 _::Doc?::_ Wheeljack weakly called through the comm link.

 _::Wheeljack I told you not to call me that!::_

 _::I'm sorry."_

 _::Where are you? Is Ironelle still with you?::_

 _::I think you got maybe two minutes.::_ Ratchet looked at the sky.

 _::Or less.::_ Ratchet held Laserbeak down.

 _::Wheeljack what is your condition? Wheeljack? Ironelle? Rafael?::_

 _::We're almost there.::_ Soundwave flew closer. Ratchet struggled to keep Laserbeak still as the virus uploaded.

 _::Done.::_ The medic let Laserbeak go.

 **With Ellie and Wheeljack**

Wheeljack groaned as he laid on his side in the dark with Ironelle next to him.

 _::Wheeljack? Ironelle!::_ They didn't answer.

"Wheeljack! Ironelle!" Ratchet spotted them, transformed, and knelt beside him. Ironelle was clutching her helm and was resting on Wheeljack's arm.

"Just resting our optics," he groaned and grabbed his helm, "and audio receptors."

"What happened?"

"Soundwave."

 **The Jackhammer...**

 _::Rafael open the ground bridge.::_ They transformed into their robot modes.

"I still advise you return to base. You will require a thorough examination."

"The only thing I require right now is hull sealant. Trust me the Jackhammer's in more need of more repair then me."

"Listen Wheeljack I want to... Thank you... For your... Back up. Yours too Ironelle"

"Yep." He pulled off a piece of the Jackhammer's plating. The ground bridge appeared.

"See ya Tiny. See ya around... Ratchet." Ratchet continued walking, but Ironelle looked back and ran to him. She hugged him and whispered something in wrecker code to him. They let go and Ironelle ran to Ratchet's side and they walked through the ground bridge together. He smiled and turned to continue examining the Jackhammer. A contraction came and left and he held onto the Jackhammer for support.

 **A few minutes later...**

The sparkling started panicking and kicking hard and Wheeljack clutched his bump before clutching his spark in pain.

"What's going on?!"


	6. Hurt

Wheeljack sped to base and ignored the contractions. He arrived at base and transformed. He saw Ratchet and Ellie around Bulkhead.

"What's the damage doc?"

"Bulkhead suffered massive trauma to his central neural conduits," Ratchet informed.

"I've watched you work you're a maestro." Wheeljack walked over to him.

"The Tox-en exposure has caused system wide damage on a sub micronic level. I can't even begin to operate until Bulkhead regains some strength." Wheeljack frowned and turned to Prime.

"You gonna tell me who did this to him?"

"Right now I think it is best to focus our attention on Bulkhead's recovery rather than revenge." The white wrecker looked at Bulkhead.

"You do that." He walked, transformed, and sped quickly out of the base. Ironelle's optics widened.

"Jackie!" She transformed and going after Wheeljack.

"No way tiny!"

"Wheeljack! You'd better let me come along! What about you and Bulk's sparkling!? You're in labor and you're going to get revenge! You're going to kill your sparkling!"

"Nah. I won't." He gasped and almost collapsed against the Jackhammer, and Ironelle put her servo on his arm.

"Easy." Wheeljack looked at her.

"You look exhausted."

"Yeah yeah. You coming?" Wheeljack and Ironelle climbed in the Jackhammer and took off. The small screen beeped as Wheeljack stared and messed with it. Ironelle reached over and grabbed his servo. He looked at her.

"Bulkhead's going to be alright. I promise."

"I know that." Something rattled in the back; they got out their weapons, and aimed it at the back. It was Miko.

"Miko?!" exclaimed Ironelle as she put away her blaster.

"What are you doing here?"

"Going after the Con who hurt Bulkhead." She walked towards them.

"You two in?" Wheeljack looked at her.

"We're taking you back." His gun went back into his servo and he sat back down.

"No! Wait!" said Miko.

"Kid I get it you want payback. All three of us do." She climbed in the other seat beside Ironelle.

"Bulkhead's my partner too!"

"Trust me when we figure out which one of Megatron's goons jumped our boy We'll take care of it our way."

"Since nobody is even going to bother doing this." Miko looked at them.

"I know who did it." They both turned and looked at the human.

"Who?"

"Take me and I'll tell you."

"All right. Ellie you'd better keep an optic on her." Wheeljack turned to the controls and sighed.

"Fine." She put Miko on her leg. Wheeljack vented sharply and Ironelle looked up at him quickly.

"Jackie."

"I'm fine. Stop being a mother hen."

* * *

Miko sat beside Ironelle on the other seat of the Jackhammer.

"Nice place you got here Megatron. Although technically you could say it's under new management."

"Wheeljack the one who enjoys explosive devices." Miko and Ironelle stifled chuckles.

"What can I say chief I'm uncouth and right now I'm sitting on top of one of your big juicy mining ops."

"The loss of one asset is hardly a blow to the Decepticon cause."

"Maybe but I'm going to keep on hitting them one by one until you give me what I want."

"And what pray tell would that be?" asked Megatron.

"The Insecticon scum who tried to frag Bulkhead."

"Tried?! Are you saying the Autobot lives?"

"He is bluffing!" exclaimed Hardshell.

"I wouldn't bet on it." replied Wheeljack.

"So here's the deal. I'm going to transmit the coordinates of my next target. If Hardshell cares to meet me there maybe he can save you from another loss. And Megatron just in case you ever wondered what 3 tons of exploding energon sound like." Wheeljack pressed a button on the screen and it sent out missiles that blew up the energon mine they were at. He took off.

* * *

Miko laid against Ironelle's chest and struggled to keep awake. She yawned.

"Maybe you ought to power down for a while," said Wheeljack.

"You sound tired Miko," said Ironelle.

"I'm good." She replied.

"He's going to make it. Right?"

"No question kid. Bulkhead's the toughest wrecking ball I've ever known and Ratchet's a great doc. The best."

"He's...sort of been in tougher places than this. Trust us Miko. Bulkhead survived countless, very dangerous missions."

"Yeah. You're right. There's no way Bulk would miss all the stuff we had planned. Car sledding, worldwide smash-a-thon, we been making a list." Wheeljack held back the tears growing in his optics as he spoke again.

"Like I said Bulkhead's too stubborn not to pull through. I know it, Ellie knows it and I bet you do too."

Wheeljack looked at the two and saw Miko was asleep and Ironelle with her optics closed. The wrecker smiled before a strong contraction hit. He groaned. Ironelle's optics shot open and she stared at Wheeljack. Miko's head shot up and she saw Wheeljack optics closed, dentals gritted and servos gripped tightly on the steering controls.

"Wheeljack what's wrong?" asked Miko, worriedly.

"Wheeljack are you ok?" Ironelle grabbed his servo.

"No."

"What's the matter?" Miko jumped out of Ironelle's seat and went over to his.

"Get back in your seat kid. It's fine." He pushed her back on the seat.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. It's just..." He put one of his servos over the bulge in his armor.

"What's wrong?" Wheeljack held his servo over his abdomen.

"I'm having a sparkling."

"You're going to have a baby?"

"Yeah. Bulkhead's sparkling too."

"Bulkhead's a dad?"

"Yeah."

"OMG! You're in labor aren't you!? We need to get back to base! You can't be out here if you're in labor you could hurt yourself and the baby!"

"Kid look—" he started.

"Wheeljack we need to get you back to base!"

"Stop arguing with him Miko. I already tried." She frowned and stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You need to go back to base!"

"Miko I'm not even close to being able to deliver it. The contractions are at least still 20 minutes apart and besides I got enough armor to protect it from things like blaster fire."

"Fine!" Miko crossed her arms and turned her back to him as climbed into Ironelle's lap. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

"Jackie?"

"What?!" he spat.

"On a scale from one to ten how bad did the last one hurt?" He sighed.

"About a seven."

"That's bad Jackie. You've been in labor for hours. You could be close."

"Don't you think I know that?!" he spat again.

"I know you know that. And I know that you want the sparkling to survive and that you want Bulkhead to see you and me again. Online. That you want Bulkhead to see the sparkling alive and well." He sighed again and out on the Autopilot. Tears ran down his face.

"You're right. But I've got to get revenge on that bug. For hurting my bondmate and putting me in pain." Ironelle gently slid Miko off her leg and she stood up and hugged Wheeljack. He hugged her back and held her close.

* * *

Wheeljack landed the Jackhammer and Miko shot up again.

"I'm up! What's the plan?" Wheeljack and Ironelle looked at her.

"Kid if anything happens to us press this." He pointed to the blue button on his screen with three circles.

"I've preset the autopilot to get you back to Prime's base."

"What? No way! We had a deal! You said I could help!" she yelled at the expecting mech and the jade green femme.

"And you did." They stood up.

"But it ends here."

"This is my fight too!"

"It's too dangerous Miko," Ironelle said quietly.

"Sorry kid but Bulkhead's gonna wake up and he'll file off our rivets if you're not there when he does." they walked past the controls towards the back.

"If I don't make it there's something that I want you to tell him when he wakes up. That I love him."

"Wheeljack! Ironelle!" They went outside, transformed, and sped away. When they reached the mine, they stopped.

* * *

Wheeljack and Ironelle laid on the ground and Hardshell towering above them.

"Your sparks will now belong to Megatron." Wheeljack grabbed Ironelle's servo and held it. Ironelle sobbed a little before falling unconscious. The Jackhammer flew up and shot missiles. They blew up Hardshell. Wheeljack stood up pulled off a piece of Hardshell's armor retracted his facemask and fell back down.

"Nice work kid." He smiled in the direction of the Jackhammer. A swarm of Insecticons formed at the edges of the cliff. Wheeljack stood up, grabbed Ironelle's unconscious body and walked as fast as he could towards the Jackhammer. The Insecticons started coming at him. Miko jumped as Wheeljack came in. He set Ironelle in the seat before sitting down into the other seat.

"I thought I told you to hit Autopilot." She looked down.

"Bad things happen to bots when I leave their side. Are you ok? Is the sparkling alive? What's wrong with Ironelle?"

"I can't tell. Tiny is unconscious Hardshell knocked her out of it. She'll wake up in a few minutes." They took off Insecticons fallowing them.

"Too many to pick off. I need something with a wider blast radius." He set Autopilot, stood up and went to his grenade storage.

"But I thought you—"

"I only carry one at a time." He got the ladder down and the top opened. He climbed up and grabbed one then stopped. Wheeljack replaced the grenade, chunked the box and shot one of them to make them explode. The wrecker came back.

"Welcome to the wreckers kid. You did Bulkhead, me and Ellie proud." He smiled at her.

"Then why don't I feel any different?" Wheeljack sat back and he groaned. Miko looked at him worriedly.

"Wheeljack?"

"Just a contraction Miko." Tears fell from the corners of his optics. There was a light groan from the back and Ironelle sat up.

"Careful Tiny. Hardshell hit you hard." Wheeljack went in the back to help the femme. He helped her up and helped her sit beside Miko.

"How are you feeling Tiny?"

"My processor is a little foggy. It'll clear soon."

* * *

 **At the base...**

"Thanks for saving our chasses kid," said Wheeljack.

"Yeah...thanks Miko."

"You welcome." They walked inside Wheeljack still limping and holding his arm, Miko dragging her feet, and Ironelle limping as well with a crack on her back wing. All the Autobots looked at Wheeljack and Ironelle. Arcee knelt down to Miko and out a servo on her shoulder.

"Miko you ok?" Optimus knelt behind Arcee.

"She's fine kid's a pro," said Wheeljack.

"She saved us," said Ironelle.

"I wasn't talking to you two glitches." Miko looked at the others.

"How is he?" Bumblebee buzzed sadly.

"Bulkhead will survive. He may never be fully functional again." Tears welled in Miko's eyes, she ran to the med-bay, and Ironelle followed her.

"Miko, Ironelle I don't think it's wise for you two to—" Optimus stopped him. Wheeljack limped over to see Miko climb on top of Bulkhead's chassis and Ironelle brush the back of her servo against Bulkhead's cheek plate. Then he turned to the others.

"I'm not sure I want to see Bulk right now. Not like this." He turned to walk away.

"But Wheeljack what about—"

"I'm leaving Tiny." He transformed and drove out. The others looked at Bulkhead and heard Miko say, "I'm never leaving you again," and start crying. Ironelle held Bulkhead's servo and tried to make herself stop crying. Ratchet walked over to her and put a servo on her shoulder.

"Let's get you repaired." He picked her up and laid her on the other berth.

* * *

Ironelle ran into the hanger. Wheeljack was resting against the Jackhammer.

"Jackie!" She ran over. He looked up at her.

"Wheeljack please! Come back inside! You two need to be checked on! Please!"

"Tiny I-" Wheeljack gasped and clutched his bump. A pool of energon and other fluids appeared under him.

"No. No arguing anymore! You're coming and you're going to deliver your sparkling and Ratchet is going to help!" Ironelle put his arm around her shoulder and pulled him up.

::Ratchet!::

::*groan* What is it Ironelle?::

::Emergency.::

::What kind of emergency now?::

::Get the med-bay ready for a sparkling.::

::W-What?::

::Just do it!:: Ironelle helped Wheeljack down into the main base and to the med-bay.

"What is going on Ironelle!?"

"Jackie is in labor!" Ratchet's optics widened in rage and shock.

"What?! Get him to a berth!"

 **The 5 hours later...**

"One more push Wheeljack!" The white mech groaned and cursed.

"Now!" He pushed and Ironelle held his servo. A sparkling's weak crying filled the room and Wheeljack vented hard. Ratchet cut the line and wrapped the sparkling up.

"It's a femme." She cried and didn't stop. Ratchet gently laid her on Wheeljack's chest and he supported her gently. He looked down at her tiredly. The sparkling stopped crying and looked up at her carrier.

"Hey beautiful…" the white wrecker whispered softly to the sparkling. She yawned and closed her optics.

"I'm tired too. It's been quite the few days huh?" he said softly. Wheeljack stroked her cheek softly and then gently held her tiny servo. She wrapped her servo around his finger tightly..

"She's beautiful Jackie."

"Thanks." Ellie kissed his helm softly.

"What is her name going to be?"

"Shadow."

* * *

"Jackie get some rest," said Ellie.

"I will. Eventually." His spark ached and he tried to ignore it. Wheeljack stroked Shadow's small palm as she lay in the bassinet. She twitched and he pulled his servo away in fear of waking her up.

"I'm going to recharge if something goes wrong with Shadow, Bulkhead, or yourself you comm me right away," said Ratchet.

"All right." Ratchet walked out of the room but Ironelle lingered.

"Do you want me to stay with you for tonight Jackie?"

"If you don't mind. I'd rather not be alone." Ironelle held his servo.

"I'll stay here then."

* * *

 **A Few Days later…**

"Jackie are you spark feeding her yet?"

"Yeah Ellie. Calm down." Ironelle walked over to him and scanned Bulkhead for the second or third time that morning.

"Seriously. Calm down Ellie. That's what the 5th time you've scanned Bulk?"

"I just…He was moving earlier and I'm hoping he will wake up."

"He will eventually Tiny. Just give him time…Hatchet said he was in pretty bad shape." Shadow whined softly. Wheeljack looked at her.

"Hey sweetspark what's wrong?" She whined more. Ratchet walked in.

"Wheeljack what are you doing to make her whine?" Wheeljack looked at the medic.

"Doc she's shaking! What's wrong with her?" Ratchet walked over and scanned her. He blinked and took Shadow from him quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"Her spark is failing! She's going to go offline if I don't get her on spark support!" Ironelle looked up quickly. Shadow cried. Wheeljack watched Ratchet in shock. Ratchet put the spark support on her and wrapped her up. Wheeljack was in shock.

"Doc why did that happen?"

"Premature and late sparklings are at a risk of going offline." Wheeljack looked at her and she weakly looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Shadow..."


End file.
